


The Song Doesn't Remain The Same

by cuddyclothes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddyclothes/pseuds/cuddyclothes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ spn_bigpretzel community's "12 Days of Christmas" challenge.  Day 1 - a drabble.</p>
<p>Sam hears a sound, but doesn't know where it's coming from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Song Doesn't Remain The Same

When Sam first heard it, he was in the bunker kitchen, making himself a ham and cheese sandwich.  _Where is that coming from?_   Sam paced through the entrance, the library, even stuck his head in the garage.  It was coming through the air vents.  The source couldn’t be pinpointed.

Come on, he was a hunter, he could find it.  Closing his eyes, he walked through the bunker, the sound gradually growing louder.  _Ah-ha!_

Sam walked into to Dean’s room.  Dean sat bolt upright, guilt written across his face.  Beethoven’s Eroica Symphony blasted from the CD player.

“Shut the damn door!”


End file.
